Just a Taste of What's to Come
by KatanaKira
Summary: Harry is in Slytherin and best friends with Draco Malfoy....or could it be more then that? HPDM...slight drama....NEW CHAPTER!Complete...sorry...
1. Good things come To those who wait

There are things about him I just don't understand. Harry Potter is my best friend but still an utter mystery to me. You can't read anything about what he's feeling by looking in his amazing green eyes. And you can't ask him about it either. I mean sure I know things about Harry that others don't but I can't shake off the feeling that I still don't know him.

"Draco?" That snaps me out of my thoughts and I look to see Harry giving me the worried eyes, how long have I been quiet?

"Yea Harry?" I say.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks moving so he is now sitting in front of me, and rests his hands on my knees. I can feel his eyes boring into my face, I look up to meet his eyes, and give a weak smile.

"Nothing really. Just thinking of how I'm going to go about this Transfiguration essay due Friday." I say, completely lying, but how could I tell Harry that I haven't been able to get him out of my mind since that one moment last summer in Malfoy Manor.

_"Draco?" Harry asks wearingly, he seems lost in thought.  
__  
__"Yes Harry?" I say slightly confused of what it could be now.  
__  
__"Have you ever felt a tugging at your heart? Like there's something missing from it?" He asks tenitively. He seems so young when he does this, so innocent.  
__  
__"No Harry. I can't say I have," I answer, cursing to myself when I see his face fall even further into a frown.  
__  
__"Oh. Oh well then, never mind Draco." He says as he moves to get up. I stop him by grabbing his arm and he looks at me. Waiting for me to say something, anything. I stand up next to him, and take his other hand in mine, and peer deeply into those famous green eyes.  
__  
__"Why Harry? What's been bothering you?" I say, never letting my eyes move to another target.  
__  
__"Nothing Draco, just forget I said anything ok?" He says, almost heart broken. With that says he tears his hands from mine and runs towards my mum's rose gardens.  
__  
_I never found out what he meant by that, and it's been hurting me ever since to know he has something he wont tell me. But I've never brought it up again. I don't want to ever see that look cross my friends face again.

We are in our 7th and last year of Hogwarts, both in the Slytherin house, we should be spending time with others, gaining the allies we need. But instead we are both lost in complete thought. Or were, until Harry broke it.

"Ok, Drake, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Harry says, taking his hands off my knees, which grow terribly cold with the loss of contact, and looks away.

"It's not that Harry. I'd love to tell you, but I don't know how you'd react," I say with a desperate tone in my voice, I immediately curse myself for sounding so whinny. I'm a Malfoy, Malfoys don't whine.

"You can tell me anything, Drake, you know that," He says, putting his hands on my knees again, I sigh inwardly, happy for the added contact.

"Not this, Harry, this time, is different." I say dropping my voice down to a whisper; I don't want anyone in the crowded common room to over hear us, "just like this summer at the Manor, when you couldn't tell me something."

"Is that what this is about Draco? You're still thinking about that? I thought for sure you would just forget about it." He says looking down as if he was slightly ashamed.

"How could I forget about it Harry? You said something that made me start thinking, and I haven't been able to stop. You asked if I ever felt tugging at my heart. Something missing. And at that time I hadn't. Until you made your reaction," I pause to look deeper into Harry's eyes, so he knows how hard this is for me to say, "I hadn't. But you looked so hurt after I said no, I immediately felt that tugging. That's why I tried to stop you, I wanted to know why."

"Because every time I was away from you, I'd feel it. I still feel it." He said, almost shamefully, "and I wanted to know if it was the same for you. But it isn't. And I'm ok with that." He finished, now shame was glossing his every word, and I finally saw through the barrier and got my first glimpse of the real Harry Potter. I hugged him. I hugged him hard.

"But Harry you don't understand. I do feel that way," I whisper desperately into his ear, "every time you spend time with someone else, every time you laugh, and you aren't laughing with me. I get jealous Harry." I say, knowing too late that I just pored out my soul to him. I feel him tighten his hold around me, and I can feel the tears coming up. I blink them back. It wont help anything to be seen crying like a baby in the Slytherin common room, of all places.

"You don't know how good it felt to hear you say that," I hear him say quietly.  
We sit there for maybe minutes, could've been hours, until the common room grew quiet and darker. No one bothered us, which is slightly amazing. Did they all know something I don't?

* * *

As we slide each away from each other, I can't help to stop the smile that is forming on my face. I have felt that jealousy for so long, and have hid it, ashamed of the way I felt about my best friend. But the realization was starting to hit me. Harry felt the same way. He loved me too. He's known me for 7 years, and in those 7 years, some how he grew to love me as more then a friend. Just as I had grown to love him, but I knew the moment it started for me, back in our fifth year.

_We were on the quidditch pitch, just after Harry had one yet another game for us, and it was emptying out. The rest of our house had already done their congratulations, and had left to get the common room ready for the usual after party, while the rest of the team had already made their way to the showers. Leaving Harry and I alone. _

_I couldn't help but notice the sweat glistening on his faces, or the way he was taking shallow breaths, trying to slow down his heart beat. The way his smile grew wider when he finally realized that he had won yet another game, or even the proud look he had in his eyes when he looked at his broom. After thinking all this I couldn't help but run up to him and give him a hug, and was surprised when he hugged back eagerly._

_"You did it again Harry!" I said exuberantly._

_"Yes I did, didn't I?" He said chuckling, still clinging to me as if he were holding on for life. I sucked in a breath through my noise and caught a whiff of his smell, even his sweat smelled good. Bit before I could do anything more Harry tore away from me rather suddenly and I couldn't stop the confused face that must have shown itself to him._

_"I have to get showered. I'll see you in the common room later?" He said._

_"Yea, sure." I answer, ashamed at myself for acting the way I had, like a love sick puppy. With my answer given he says good bye and turns towards the showers, leaving me to stand alone on the pitch._

_And that's when it all started._

At first I hadn't realized what it all had meant but over the next few months I had found myself noticing the little things about Harry more and more. The way his hair looked after he had just woken up in the morning. The way he sat when he read. Even the way he looked at the other students, **that** made me jealous. Though I knew I could not act on these impulses about Harry, and I was really in denial of the fact that I was slowly falling in love with my best friend. That was a male on top of all that! If people found out about my true feelings and attractions towards Harry, it could mean hell for both of us. So I stayed quiet. For two years I had held my love in secret, only to learn that he felt the same way. I opened up to him, and now I accepted it. I am gay. And I'm in love with the famous Boy-Who-Lived. And he could die when he finally faces Voldemort. And that in truth could be anytime now.

"Harry," I say quietly looking into his eyes…I have to do this.

"Yea Draco?" He asks.

"I love you," I answer tentatively, though I have a feeling he feels the same way…I really don't know how he'll take it. I don't know if he's accepted it yet.

"I love you too," He says and I see the smile spread across his face. I can feel my insides burst with joy and I fight back to show it outside of myself, but loose just enough to let the smile come across my lips.

"I've loved you since 4th year." I hear him say, and mentally kick myself in the head for not having told him sooner. "Seeing you that year at the Yule Ball caused a flood of emotions to flow through me. Then most prominent was jealousy that you were there with Pansy and not me. Laughing and smiling with her, dancing with her…it took me quite a while to figure out why I left that way."

I look into his eyes deeper and wait to see if there is any more for him to tell me in his story, while I hit myself again mentally. After a few minutes of silence and realization that he was done with his story, and after I had relived that night in my head I started talking.

"It was 5th year for me," I start out saying, "After the quidditch game against Gryffindor. Remember? Everyone had gotten off the pitch and only a few were left in the stands, it was only really you and I. I started noticing little things about you that I hadn't ever thought about before. The way you smiled, your smell, the way the sweat made your quidditch uniform stick to you. After that I started noticing more and more, and I got more scared every time I thought about it. I was in denial really until the beginning of this past summer. A few weeks before you asked your question, and I just come to terms with the fact that I was gay, that I am gay. And that I love you."

At some point during my story I had gotten up and moved around so that I was now standing in front of the fire place, my back towards Harry. We stayed in silence for a few minutes, but it was a peaceful silence. Rarely is the common room ever this quiet. I never heard Harry move from his spot on the floor but soon I felt him come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waste. I melted into the embrace and leaned my head back to rest on his shoulder. We stayed there comfortably till nearly midnight, when we decided it would probably be wise to get some rest. We had classes to deal with in the morning. So hand in hand we walked up the stares into the room we shared with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, and got ready for bed.

"Draco?" Harry whispered quietly.

"Yea Harry?" I ask.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Of course." And with that I drifted into a happy sleep.


	2. It's nice to just be with you

Walking in the halls hand in hand. It's like a dream come true for me. We've been friends for years, and I've spent nearly all of them pinning to touch you and take you into my arms. And now, you have allowed me to do just that. It's been three weeks since you asked me out Harry. Three weeks of bliss, and so far, every ones been taking it better then I thought they would.

_I wake up to your quiet morning snores in the bed beside me and smile to myself. You asked me out last night, after years of wondering what it would be like, I'll now find out. I slide my feet out my bed and make my way to the wardrobe, 'what to wear today?' I wonder, peering through my clothes, 'vest or sweater?'. I choose the sweater because being mid November it's probably rather cold in the rest of the tower, and pick out one and head to the bathroom. When I emerge from the bathroom, I look to see you still asleep and give myself a little smirk._

_I jump into your bed and tickle you till you laugh loudly and I'm sure you really are awake before I bend down to kiss you, "Morning Harry."_

"_mm…morning Draco," you answer sleepily and move to get up. You get dressed quickly and soon we are on our way down to breakfast, hand-in-hand. As soon as we walk into the Great Hall, it seems like all eyes are fixed towards our combined hands. We stop and I can see Harry's face start to redden. A moment later I here clapping coming from the Slytherin table, I look over to see more people joining the original, soon all the hall is clapping, and the Headmaster has to calm them down._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen," Dumbledore starts voice booming over the hall, "yes as you can see our Harry and Draco have finally seen the light and gotten together. Now let us continuing eating and leave them in peace," he finishes with a smirk on his face._

And it really had only gotten better after that. Except for the fact that Pansy still hasn't gotten it through her thick skull that I'm not EVER going to marry her. Everyday I have to go through the same conversation with her, that I love Harry and not her, but she still doesn't seem to get it. And I can tell it's putting strain on Harry's and my relationship. Out of no where I feel a hand smack the back of my head and I look over to see Harry taking his hand back down to his quill and staring at me.

"What was that for?" I whisper, even if we are sitting in the back of the class, I bet you the teacher still heard my whisper.

"It's our seventh year Draco, we have our NEWTS in 5 months. You have to start paying attention, love," he whispers right back. Knowing that he has a point I sigh in defeat of getting caught in my musings and pick up my quill to take down theever enjoyable Transfiguration notes.

At breakfast the following morning I while I am munching on some toast, I look up to see a owl heading my way. As he gets closer, I notice him to be one of my father's hawk-owls and extend my arm out to give him a place to land. Taking the letter out of his talon's I let it nibble on the remainder of my breakfast before flying away. While opening up the letter I notice there is more then a letter enclosed, in fact the extra is just what I had asked for and I make a mental note to thank my mother in the next letter to her, as I quickly put it in my robes before Harry sees it, and move on the read the letter.

**Dear Draco,**

**I'm glad to hear your term is going well, and I am somewhat lost as to why you need that trinket with you but your mother has assured me that you do need it, so I wont enquire further. She also is asking me to make sure to add that Harry is welcome, as always, for the Winter holiday. **

**Write to her soon, she's growing ansy.  
Your father,**

**Lucius Malfoy. **

Crinkling up the letter I go back to my food eargerly pleased. Harry is going to be so happy with me, I think to myself as I look to the handsome man next to me, before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"What did your father have to say?" Harry asks.

"Just the usual, and that mother has been nagging him about extending the welcome that you can come to the manor for winter holiday." I say with a widening grin. This is going to be the best Winter Holiday I think I've ever had.

"And he's annoyed with it probably because he probably knows that I know that the offer is always there. But I must say, this holiday will be…an interesting one." He answers with a smirk, and I can't help but kiss him right then and there.

Tonight is the night before those students who are leaving the castle for winter break are due to catch the train, and Harry and I are packing frantically.

"What to bring what to bring!" I exclaim while pacing back and forth infront of my wardrobe.

"um…let's see how 'bout starting with the basics: Clothes and Christmas presents," Harry answers with a grin, nearly packed.

"Good idea," I say and move to get out a few 'street' cloaks and scarves, then work towards my shirts, sweaters, and trousers, then I sit down on my bed, lost again.

"What now?" he says kneeling in front of me and placing his arms on my thighs.

"I can't decide whether I want to give you your present now, or Christmas morning," I say a little too whinny, sometimes he does make me feel a little too much like the girl in our relationship.

"How about half way in between – why not Christmas eve night?" he offers thoughtfully, "that's when I was going to give you yours."

"Okay, Harry," I say defeated and close up my trunk, seeing as I had already put the presents in there for safe keeping any way. "Are you finished packing?"

"Yup, been done for a while, Drake," He says with a grin, and moves to places his lips on mine. For a brief moment I am taken away until he breaks the kiss. "When are we going to tell them about us?"

"Sometime during the holiday I guess. I'm still working on getting up enough courage to tell them I'm gay let alone dating the one person they treat as a second son."

"Well maybe that'll help a little. Seeing as they know that'll I'll never hurt you," he says. Why does he always seem to come up with the right answers? "Let's get some sleep." He says moving to lay down in his bed after kissing me again.

"Harry?" I say tentatively …'wait tentatively? Malfoy's aren't bloody tentative!'

"Yea Draco," Harry answers sleepily.

"Could I…possibly…sleep in your bed tonight?"

"I'd love it if you did," he answered, moving over and lifting up the covers for me to slide in. And you know what, I didn't wake up once that entire night, and woke up to find my head snuggled up to Harry's neck.


	3. Trouble solved for now

That morning we ate our breakfast leisurely before heading down to Hogsmead Station to catch the train. My mum was going to meet us on the platform and then take us back to the Manor. For nearly the entire morning there was nothing but a smile on my face, until Weasley showed up at the door of our compartment.

"What do you want Weasley?" I ask the poor-excuse for a pureblood, the smile on my face turned into a sneer.

"To talk with Harry, your highness," he replied with a mocking tone. What he could possibly want to speak with Harry about, I ask myself as I turn to look at him. Harry's smile was now turned into an expression of utter confusion, so I knew he had no idea what this was about either.

"To talk about what?" Harry asked quietly.

"You'll see," Ron answered and motioned towards the door, Harry stood up as if to follow but I stopped him with my hand on his arm and looked up at him.

"I'll be right back Drake," He said then leaned in for a kiss and left the compartment closing the door behind him.

**30 minutes later**

I am still sitting here by myself waiting for Harry's return, and I'm getting rather worried. I don't trust the Weasel, or whoever else might be in Harry's company at this time. Picking myself up from the bench I move my way to the door of the compartment, I'm tired of waiting. Opening up the door I peek my head out to see who is in the narrow hall. It's empty. Which way to go? I decide to head down the corridor to the left, and listen with my ear close to the door of every compartment I pass. Finally I find one that seems quite strange. I can see 4 shadowed figures through the door, and it seems like only three are talking.

"It's sickening to see the public displays of affection between anyone, let alone the two of you Potter," one said, I can't recognize this voice, but the next one to speak I know is the Weasel.

"Yea, you and Malfoy, kissing all the time, holding hands, makes me want to puke."

"So what would you like me to do about it? I love him, why should I keep that a secret?" As soon as I hear Harry say that I feel the happiness engulfing me again. He loves me. I mean I knew he did, but hearing him tell other people, makes it seem more real.

"You are the Boy Who Lived, Potter, the most pinned after boy in the entire Hogwarts student body, and you chose Malfoy. You could have any girl you want, any one. Yet you still chose Malfoy." The third one said, "I propose to you a little…wager. If we find out that when we get back to classes, you are still with the little whiner, something bad will happen."

"And what do expect me to say to him 'Oi Draco, I'm sorry but there are three little boys threatening me with 'something bad' I have to break up with you.' Sod off. Who I choose is none of your business." And with that I saw Harry's shadow stand and make towards the door.

"Draco?" He said, slightly confused, after he had opened the door. I couldn't help but just close the distance between us and give him a hug, I felt him smile as he wrapped his arms around me to return my embrace. "Come on lets go back to the compartment."

After just over an hour more on the train it came to a stop at the London Station. We quickly got our traveling trunks and followed the mob out onto the platform to look for mum.

"Draco! Harry! Over here!" I turn to the sound of our names and see mum waving at us. I point her out to Harry and we share a quiet laugh before heading over and each giving her a hug.

"Hi mum," I say.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," Harry greets.

"Well hello Draco, Harry, how did the first term go?" She asks of both Harry and I.

"Great" we say in unison.

"You two must be starved eh?" She asks and we both nod, we haven't eat anything since breakfast five hours ago, manly because we missed the food trolley going by. "Then let's hurry to back to the Manor and get the house elves to cook you up some food."

After a short trip to the Manor, Harry and I both rushed to the kitchens, if you were to look at us now you'd never know we'd be both 18, in 7 or 8 months. After eating a rather late lunch the two of us decided to unpack our travel trunks which had already been brought up to my room by one house elf our an other. We get to my room to see that the normal extra bed for Harry is not there; instead it's just my bed, all big and alone. I look over to Harry with a satisfied glance, and he returns it with a worried smirk.

"Does this mean they know something?" He asks.

"No, not at all, neither of them come in here unless I invite them in. I told Jezie not o set up your extra bed, because I figured it'd be wasted. Was that all right?"

"Of course it was, and I'm relieved to know that they don't know yet, gives us a chance to tell them right?" He asks pulling me into a long kiss.

"Of course," I answer out of breath when we break for air. After unpacking we both lay on my oversized bed, staring at the ceiling. "Harry?"

"Yea Draco?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," He says pulling me on top of him and wrapping his arms around me. "More then you know babe."

I allow myself to be held there in his comfortable embrace for a few minutes before I move my lips down to kiss him deeply. After kiss deeply for a while I feel Harry grinding his hips against mine, and can feel that he is getting hard, along with myself. I move my hands to the bottom seem of his shirt and slow work it up and over his head, and start planting kisses all over his now bare chest, stopping to nibble at both of his pink nipples on the way down to his navel. Once I reach his navel I play with it nibbling around the not and lapping my tongue in and around, causing quiet moans from my lover. I move my hands to the brim of his trousers and slide some fingers underneath, starting a constant flow of touch before I move my other hand undo the button and zipper. I slide his pants and knickers off to reveal his happy erection. Looking up at Harry with wide eyes, I notice that he is starring right back at me wit ha sappy smile on his face.

I play my tongue around the tip of his member before I can't hold myself back any long and engulf him whole in my mouth. Playing with my tongue and slightly sucking on him, makes him moan and buck. I can get enough of the feel of him in my mouth, his taste, but soon he releases into my mouth with a final cry escaping his lips, I swallow his cum and lick him one last time before I crash my lips onto his, and cuddle up against his naked form.

"Mm…" he mumbles, and I look over to see that smile still on his face, just as someone knocks on the thick oak door.

"Draco? Are you in there?" I hear my father ask.

"Yes father, so is Harry." I answer.

"Good, be down for dinner in an hour son." He says and I listen to his footsteps move down the hall before I role myself off the bed into a standing position, idling his naked body just a little longer before I tell him, sadly, that we probably should start to clean up for supper.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!** I'd like to know what you guys think - Hate it? Love it? It's okidae? ooo also what would you think about my writing another story with possible slash but relaly Draco and Harry are switched - Same personalities (some what) and life style but Draco is the boy who lived, not Harry? Tell me wat you think... **REVIEW!**


	4. This is not a chapter

Dear ever faithful readers,

I am sorry for not having updated this story in so long. And I know a lot of you probably are sad about that – even when you don't voice it:coughs:review:coughs:

The reason for this is because a lot of things have been happening in my life right now, troubles in paradise, midterms, best-friends having troubles with their paradises, etc. And really I've at the moment lost all will-power to spend time continuing my writing of this fic.

I promise that it will be finished. Sooner or Later. Hopefully for your sake sooner.

I've also started (a while ago, and haven't gotten any further into them) writing a Sirius/Remus fic, and James/Lucius fic. Along with the Draco, Boy-Who-Lived idea. So look out for those in the coming months.

Again I am sorry that the updating has stopped – I'm going to try and get back into it as soon as I can.

Cori

P.S. you can review and tell me how much you hate this – you know it is very simple – just go to the bottom of the page and click review, AND TELL ME SOMETHING! And I am now accepting anonymous reviews, thanks go to Sphinx12 for reminding me!

* * *

A chapter shall be up soon...hopefully my life is going to go back to 'normal'

so stay with me for a little bit longer before you give up on the story.

thanks again!


	5. Home

**a/n: someone commented on my summary still saying that this story was a oneshot - that is fixed now - but I'd like to say that if you have a problem with something and you have to tell me - don't sound like a bitch please? **

**Yea so FINALLY here is another chapter...Sphinx is gonna like this one...hehe... **

* * *

Being down at dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy right after the whole sexual experience Harry had just had, was very awkward. He barely had an appetite but forced himself to eat what was happily served to him by the Malfoy house elves. The first course was a simple salad with a light dressing, after that Harry was too deep into his day dreaming to notice what he was eating.

_They were on a beach. Sandy and remote, they seemed to be the only ones there and they seemed to be enjoying that. Draco sat himself on Harry's lap and took Harry's bottom lip between his teeth tugging on it gently before Harry moved in and kissed him fiercely. Soon the boys were nude and covered in sand, both had mountainous erections and bite marks around their hard nipples. Draco was grinding his hips into Harry's so slowly it was unnerving and Harry just couldn't take any more so he over powered Draco and flipped them so that now Harry held the power. He didn't even bother prepping Draco, he just thrusting madly into him, which caused a little bit of pain but it was quickly over powered by the pleasure that they were experiencing…_

He nearly lost himself when Draco grabbed his hand under the table, pulling him reluctantly away from his day dream. What was wrong with him? Maybe it was the fact that that was the first time anyone had ever given him head, or maybe it was because Draco had done it. Harry was not satisfied, he needed to take Draco in his arms and shag him senseless…just not with the elder Malfoy's around. All he could think of was to drag Draco onto the table and ravish him right then and there. Ah, that was his problem. That's why he had been on edge, and distant all through out dinner. The Boy-Who-Lived was horny. Very horny.

"…right Harry?" Mrs. Malfoy asked him out of the blue. Wow. He really had been in his own world for awhile hadn't he?

"Hmm, oh I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, I didn't hear you," He said simply.

"I was telling Draco he should eat more." She restated and Harry looked over at his boyfriend. All he could see was the way Draco held his fork, how his hair had fallen into his face making him look even more desirable. He felt himself grow and blushed. This should not be happening around Draco's parents, he SHOULD NOT be getting turned on by Draco around his parents…it just made him become more conflicted. He had to get out of there.

"Uh…yea, will you excuse me, please," He said standing quickly and leaving the room without waiting for an answer. He went up the stairs and got to the first door, quickly opened it and slid into the shadows, letting out a breath he had no idea he was holding.

"Well that was odd," said Mrs. Malfoy with a look of confusion on her face.

"Very," answered Draco, "I think I'm going to go see what's up. Excuse me."

Draco put down his napkin and stood up and walked out of the room to find Harry. He moved his way up the staircase and paused a moment at the top before he started to look down the hall, was snatched into an empty room, and pinned against a wall.

"Merlin, I never knew you could look that hot eating," Harry said, and covered Draco's lips with his, kissing him passionately. Draco returned the kiss with as much passion only within a few moments after conquering his shock. Soon hands of both parties were fumbling with the discarding of clothes. Was it Harry's hands pulling Draco's shirt off of him? Or Draco's own hands? They were so close together and tangled that neither really knew, nor could waste time to care. Draco could feel Harry erection pressing against his thigh and he knew that Harry could just as much feel his. Soon they ran out of breath and that was when Draco decided to brake apart from Harry, both were shirtless and out of breath.

"So that's…why…you left…in such a rush," Draco panted smugly, then looked around to see what room he had been pulled into. His father's den. Shit. He would be coming back in here soon; they'd have to finish this some where else. "Let's finish this is my room," he stated grabbing the back of Harry's head and pulling him in for a short, fierce kiss before grabbing his hand and leading Harry out into the hall, up the stairs and finally into his room…where things got….rather heated…

Discarding the rest of their clothes rather quickly they barely made it to the bed. But when they did they fought for dominance. Eventually Harry won, pinning a very naked, and VERY aroused Draco underneath him. Harry ground his hips into Draco's, leading to the erections inevitably touching, both let out a loud moan of ecstasy with that first touch. Harry continued to grind his hips into Draco's until he felt Draco start to thrust his hips up to meet Harry's. Harry grinned at this and slyly moved his hand so that he could slip a finger into Draco's hole. As he slid one finger in his smile grew wider as Draco squirmed slightly. Then he began to move it around making Draco's hole bigger, when Harry added another finger Draco moaned loudly and Harry couldn't resist leaning down to kiss him, causing his stomach to rub slightly against Draco's member. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth as Harry's finger's exited his hole for a mere second while Harry lubed himself and then the fingers were back to finalize the preparations. Then all at once the fingers were replaced by the tip of Harry's penis and Harry slowly thrust his length into him. Draco wished he could have buried his head in the pillows, it felt so good, but because of the position he had to settle with closing his eyes and biting his lip, only letting out an occasional moan while Harry's thrust became more constant and faster. The only communication between the two were moans of pleasure, until they both came Draco first, send his seed onto their stomachs and Harry's going into Draco. Harry kept thrusting till his last spasm was complete and he fell onto Draco's stomach. Draco whined when Harry's member left the inside of him, but the whining stopped as soon as the lips enclosed his.

Draco let out a breath after Harry had rolled off him and smiled. It had been what he had imagined and more. Harry fit inside him perfectly, he thought as he cuddled his head into Harry's neck. This was just where he wanted to be. Home.

* * *

**As always REVIEW! ple****ase I will love you forever XDDDDD**


	6. End

Dear everyone…

You are going to yell at me…butI figured that (yea after rereading it) how I ended chapter 5 (really 4) was perfect…so sadly there will be no more…:cries:

Look out for my other stories though -  
Kat.


End file.
